The Reason I Come Back
by S. T. Nickolian
Summary: Kagome comes home from the past for a festival held on the shrine, but she ends up coming back more often for a different reason. YYHIY KurKag YoukoKag


The Reason I Come Back

Disclaimer: Hmmm….. I know I was supposed to say something here… what was it?! Oh, yeah! I don't own this stuff.

* * *

Kagome sat on top of Ah-Un with a sleeping Rin in her lap, smiling. Sesshomaru had saved her, again, and was taking her to the well. "Thanks again, Sesshomaru."

He glanced back at her from his youki cloud and nodded. The taiyoukai respected her and had come to think of her as a younger sister. She was calm, and could make anyone feel comfortable, even him. He hated what his idiot brother was doing to her, and made it a point to watch after her, especially when the clay pot was around. The two had grown closer over the several times they had saved each other and Rin, not that they would admit it to the hanyou.

"Sesshomaru, could you tell Kaede that I went home?" She saw him nod and smiled again. She was going home for a festival that the shrine was holding, and she was going to seal the well temporarily so Inuyasha wouldn't ruin it. She had asked Sesshomaru to come if he could, (meaning, if he was alive in the future.)

They landed by the well, causing Rin to wake up and yawn. Kagome gave her a short hug then slid off Ah-Un. "Thank you very much, Sesshomaru; I hope you find Jaken... eventually." The taiyoukai cracked a smirk. His retainer had been given a flight through the forest, courtesy of Sesshomaru, for being rude to Kagome. In the distance, he heard two faint calls.

"Kagome!" _Inuyasha, typical. I wonder how I'll be able to torture him this time…_

"Sesshomaru-sama!" His right eye twitched. _I really can't get rid of him for long, can I?_

He turned to Kagome and gave a slightly rushed farewell that only she noticed and turned to leave. The miko gave Rin another quick hug and sent her after the taiyoukai. She understood that he didn't want to be there for long and took the hint to get lost.

Smiling to herself, Kagome jumped into the well and welcomed the soft blue lights. She had come to like the Feudal Era better because it was less polluted and more peaceful, but she still loved her home, or… the shrine at least.

She landed softly on the other side and swiftly climbed up the rope ladder and sealed the well. "There. Now, Inuyasha can't come through." She walked out of the well house and across the yard, humming along the way. "Mama! Souta! Ji-chan! I'm home!"

"Nee-chan!" She saw her brother running down the stairs to meet her. She smiled and hugged him.

* * *

"Mama…" Kagome whined as her mother brought out the kimono she would have to wear. "It's bad enough that Sesshomaru is trying to make me wear one, I don't need you to try, too."

Her mother just smiled. "This was actually sent by a very prosperous business leader; his name was Taisho, I think. The note said you asked him to come; I didn't know you had connections with big business."

Kagome hung her head in defeat. "Even after five hundred years, he still hasn't given up…" Sighing, she took the kimono and looked it over. It was simple, but still elegant: typical Sesshomaru.

It was a deep blue with a half-inch of silver lining, a silver obi, and two pale silver crescent moons of the shoulders. She smiled and hung it in her closet. "He really out did himself, didn't he mama?" Kun-loon smiled and nodded.

"I'll be doing your hair tomorrow morning, don't worry, it'll be something simple." Kagome laughed and went to take a bath.

She sunk into the warm, scented water contentedly. It had been a while since she had been able to come to the festival, and had missed the happiness and the people. She relaxed in her bath and drifted into a light sleep.

Dreamstate

A chibi-Kagome ran through the heavy crowd at the shrine. The festival was a hit this year, but she couldn't find her father. "Otou-san! Otou-san!" The crowds parted sympathetically for the distressed child, already knowing that she wouldn't find him.

Sixteen year old Kagome watched off to the side, shocked that her subconscious could still remember this. This was the first time the festival had occurred after her father's death. At first, she had thought that the crowd was leading her to her 'tou-san, but, instead, it led her to the boy that she had accidently run into.

He was about a year older than her six years at the time, but he was already calm and collected, even as they both fell to the ground. Crimson hair that was already long for a seven year old fell down his back, and emerald eyes sparked intelligently with curiosity as he sat there for a moment, looking at the whimpering girl before him. "Are you alright?" He stood and walked over to her.

Kagome watched herself sob, but nod her head, trying to get up and leave so she wouldn't dump her problems on him. The boy put a hand on her shoulder. "No, you're not; come one, I'll help you find a place to sit."

He half-carried her to a bench and sat down beside her. The boy she didn't know just let her cry and rubbed small circles on her back.

After a while, chibi-Kagome calmed down enough to look at the boy beside her, straight into his eyes. Kagome remembered nearly drowning in his eyes, and his smooth voice as he talked to her hadn't helped one bit. She remember telling him about not being able to find her otou-san and not having seen him since he was put into the hospital; how the hospital had called and her mother started crying, hugging her and baby Souta close. The boy's eyes darkened in sympathy, but he had smiled.

"Don't worry." His voice didn't seem to hold the childishness she would've expected. "I'm sure you'll see him again; it may not be for a long time, but you'll see him again." His kind smile had made her believe him and smile back.

"You're remembering this, too?" She jumped and whirled around to face a seventeen year old version of the boy on the bench. She felt herself drowning in the emerald orbs again. He was still collected, but the miko could feel the amusement and excitement come from him. "I never forgot that day." He looked back at the couple on the bench and smiled. "I tried to convince my mother to come back to the shrine for the festival every year, but was never able to, and for that past few years that I would be able to come on my own, my job has gotten in the way."

Kagome turned to stand beside him, watching him from the corner of her eye, noticing that he probably knew what she was doing from the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. She blushed and looked away. The other teenager chuckled and looked down at her. Emerald darkened for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm afraid that you seem to be waking up." The miko looked at herself and noticed that her pajama-clad figure was fading. She felt his aura sadden and looked back up at him. "Perhaps I'll see you later." He gave her a sad smile and turned away.

"M-matte! (W-Wait!)" She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I didn't forget either; please come. It doesn't even matter if it's to the festival, just please come, before I have to leave again." She had only met this man once and didn't even know his name, but she felt as if she had known him forever.

He seemed to hesitate a moment before turning around and hugging her back. He didn't answer, so a shadow from underneath the Goshimboku did. "Aw, come one, Kurama. Just tell Koenma that we're taking the day off."

Kagome turned her head a little and saw a near copy of Inuyasha except for one trait that made him better: he had a tail. The youkai caught her gaze and smirked, making his way over. Kurama pulled away from her slightly, but she still saw the roll of his eyes, making her wonder what was wrong with the kitsune… She found out when she saw the slightly perverted twinkle in the golden orbs.

The silver bowed deeply in front of her and took one of her hands, laying a kiss on the back of it. "I am Youko Kurama; it's a pleasure to meet, you, Miss…"

"Oh, Kagome." She smiled faintly and had to keep herself from latching onto his twitching ears.

Youko blinked a moment then smiled as he straightened, turning his head to face the boy beside her. "I like her; she didn't run away screaming 'youkai' at first sight."

Kagome blushed crimson. Kurama had a pink tinge to his cheeks and was looking fairly embarrassed. "Youko!" Said kitsune merely laughed.

Kagome finally got her blush under control and tilted her head to the side. "Why would I be screaming 'youkai'? I mean, for one, this is a dream, and two, some of my best friends are youkai. I'm kind of used to them." She giggled at their confused expressions. "Please don't ask me to explain; it's a long story."

Kurama nodded, thoughtful before putting on a mischievous smirk. "I think I know how to get Koenma to let us come here if he doesn't give us the day off."

Kagome had nearly completely faded and could feel herself waking up. "I'm glad. I'll see you soon." She smiled brightly at them one last time before disappearing.

Youko looked at the place she had been and chuckled lightly. "Yep, definitely like her." He saw Kurama seemingly lost in thought and smirked. "And, for once, you do too."

End Dreamstate

Kagome opened her eyes, half-expecteing to be in front of Youko and Kurama again. Sighing, she got out of the tub and dried off. Remembering that they might be coming to the festival brought a smiled to her lips and she began humming as she got ready for bed. Tomorrow was the festival, and she couldn't wait to see her new friends.

* * *

Kurama woke up with a start at his counterpart's statement, face flushed in embarrassment. The avatar could hear Youko laughing the background of his mind, further raising his embarrassment. He felt Hiei's presence and turned to his friend's curious gaze. "Please, don't ask."

The forbidden child gave a grunt and turned away. "Koenma wants us in his office." Barely after he finished, the bubbly grim reaper appeared.

"Oh good, I was hoping I would find you both here." She smiled at Hiei, but once she looked into Kurama's eyes, she blushed and looked away, causing both males to raise an eyebrow, (well, three if you counted Youko.) "Well, let's get going."

As they slipped through the portal, Hiei opened a mental connection with the avatar. _**Looks like you have another fan girl, fox.**_

Kurama gave a noncommittal hn, sounding much like Hiei, obviously thinking of something else, so Youko answered for him. _–That doesn't matter; we're focusing on another girl.­-_

Hiei looked shocked that they were agreeing on a single girl. Kurama smiled faintly. _Indeed._

They reached the demigod's office to see that Yusuke and Kuwabara were already there, surprisingly. "Good, you're all here." Koenma was in his teenage form and was sitting at attention. "I'm imploring you all to show me respect when you're next assignment comes in; he is very powerful so respect him as well." He was nervous, making the others interested.

"Powerful, as in how?" Yusuke left off the toddler remark, bringing relief to the demigod.

"He owns several wealthy and influential corporations in Ningenkai, but he is also the King of Makai." His employees looked shocked but they regained their composure as Botan came through the door.

"Koenma, sir, Sesshomaru-sama has arrived." She stepped aside to allow a figure to walk in. His aura said that he demanded respect, which he easily got. Silver hair and cold amber eyes reminded them of Youko, but this one seemed more royal and elegant.

Koenma stood up to his full height, only reaching the taiyoukai's chest. "Sesshomaru-sama, these are my Spirit Detectives; they will be escorting you to the Higurashi Shrine for the festival tomorrow." Sesshomaru gazed at each of them in turn before nodding. "If I may, Sesshomaru-sama, I would like to ask why you wish to attend a ningen festival."

Youko was nearly jumping for joy at the thought of going to the festival, but sobered at the question. Kurama waited for the answer politely, slightly concerned for Kagome's safety if a taiyoukai of this importance was going to be there.

Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze to the demigod, who did his best not to cower. "It does not concern you, though you may be content to know that it is because of a promise this Sesshomaru made many years ago." His voice was indifferent, but they could hear the underlying threat if they pried too much.

Without another word, the King of Makai swept out of the room. There was a pop as Koenma returned to his child form and everyone released the breath they hadn't realized they were holding, even Hiei.

"You're all to meet here to take him to the festival and I want you to keep a very close eye on him. Because he acts so indifferently, we can't predict what he is going to do." Koenma sat and heaved a sigh before waving a hand in dismissal.

The Spirit Detectives walked out of the office, all thinking the same thing.

* * *

Kagome was fiddling with the hem of her kimono sleeve in nervousness. She was pretty sure Sesshomaru was coming, otherwise, he wouldn't have sent the kimono, but Kurama was coming, and she had to wonder if Youko was too.

"Calm down, honey; you look fine." Her mother smiled, knowing she was nervous, most likely about a boy, but she didn't know which one.

The miko nodded absently as she watched the crowd in the shrine yard grow bigger.

* * *

The Spirit Detectives and Sesshomaru walked through a portal into an alleyway, with Botan following behind, a little closer to Kurama than was necessary. The taiyoukai wasted no time in setting a swift pace to the shrine.

Youko was anxious to get there, but kept quiet since both he and Kurama were afraid something was going to happen with Sesshomaru being there, and possibly some of Kagome's youkai friends.

When they reached the shrine, they found that it was already crowded. This wasn't much of a problem since Sesshomaru was able to clear a path with his mere presence. Kurama began discreetly scanning the crowd around them for a certain blue-eyed girl when he heard his name being called, and it wasn't by Botan.

Youko was jumping for joy one moment at the sound of her voice, then gawking in silence the next as Kurama turned his head with a smile, agreeing with Youko the moment he caught sight of his miko. She was beautiful in the blue and silver kimono and somewhere in the back of his mind, Youko noted that the crescent moon was Sesshomaru's insignia, though all thought stopped the moment she reached them.

The others turned their heads as well and were shocked to see a girl run into their friend's arms. Sesshomaru watched with amusement while Botan was glaring, her heart feeling crushed. Hiei blinked then smirked. _If this is the girl that caught both of their attention, then she must be truly something._ Yusuke and Kuwabara were glaring lightly at the avatar. _Lucky bastard._

"You came!" Kurama wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in a few circles, smiling in a way that the others had never seen. "And, yes, I know you're there, Aniki, but I just saw you yesterday."

The SD were surprised when they heard that she knew him, but were shocked when she stuck her tongue out at the King of Makai and he only smirked back at her. "I see that this Sesshomaru has _finally_ gotten you to wear a kimono." Under his breath, Hiei and Kurama heard him say: "It's about time, after all these years." The miko looked a little flustered, but still stuck out her tongue, while staying close to Kurama, who still had his arms around her waist.

She noticed the questioningly look on his face and smile that said, _I'll tell you later._ Kurama smiled back, a memory of a six year old girl smiling at him resurfacing. Youko looked at her through Kurama's eyes and smiled. _Perhaps Red and I have finally found a mate… I don't want anything to happen to her._ A darker look came to his face as he watched the day go by. _I __won't __let anything happen to her._

The rest of the day was spent enjoying the festivities and Kagome splitting her time between Sesshomaru and Kurama or both. The others decided that Sesshomaru wasn't a current threat to humanity and went to enjoy themselves, with Botan staying as close to Kurama as possible, not that he paid any attention to her.

As night began to fall, Kagome hugged her Aniki hard. "I might as well hug you now, because you'll never let me back then," she mumbled into his chest. He held her back, knowing that he wouldn't be able to truly hold her as a brother for a while; the grim reaper would make sure of that, to punish Kagome for being close to the avatar.

Kurama nodded a farewell to the taiyoukai as he stood beside his miko. Sesshomaru nodded back and placed a kiss on his sister's forehead and turned away to follow the other detectives. Kurama had offered to stay behind and help clean up from the festival.

Botan glanced back at the pair and became even more saddened and frustrated. Kurama seemed to only have eyes for this girl that had good connections with Makai Royalty. An ugly scowl crossed her face as she turned away.

* * *

"Ne, Kurama?" The redhead turned away from the stars to look at the girl on the roof beside him. "Where is Youko?" The innocent question cause both kitsune and avatar to smile at her fondly.

"Youko is the kitsune spirit inside of me, you may see him in dreams if no where else, because it isn't easy for us to transform." They were slightly shocked when she smiled and nodded in response as if she had seen stranger things before. Prompted by Youko, Kurama smiled and turned to face the girl entirely. "How about this: you tell me your stories about your adventures, and I'll tell you mine."

Kagome smiled brightly, happy to have the opportunity to know her friend better, and maybe she could pick up a few stories to tell Shippo later. "Alright, but you'll have to excuse the fact that I'm a miko." She stuck her tongue out a little and closed her eyes, just to make sure she didn't see the possibly bad reaction from him.

It didn't take long before she heard him laugh. "I think I can excuse that fact if you excuse the fact that I'm two people at once."

* * *

"But sir! She is already in violation of the rules; you can't leave her unpunished!" Botan was trying to convince the demigod for the miko's offense, and would have, possibly, but Hiei had come along and found a loophole.

"Hiei is right, Botan, her punishment would be to have her memories erased, and one, I can't do that without my father's permission, and two, that would mean erasing her memories not only of the last year and a half from her mind, but also from her family's as well and that would take up too much time." Koenma looked sympathetically at the grim reaper; he knew she liked Kurama, but he also knew that he liked this other girl that his father specifically told him to purposely ignore.

Hiei watched in amusement as the normally bubbly girl sputtered in rage before he quietly quit the room. _Perhaps now the fox can relax and enjoy himself without his other half being disgruntled about who knows what._

He had caught Botan's last few thoughts as they left the shrine and decided to give the new couple a hand, after all, it wasn't everyday that the avatar agreed with his other half on something, least of all a girl.

* * *

"… So now I work for Koenma as a Spirit Detective until my sentence is up." Kurama had listened to her story in amazement, but the more he heard of the hanyou, the more he and Youko decided that they didn't like him.

Kagome listened intently throughout his tale, paying close attention to the stories about Youko's days as a bandit. _Shippo would love to meet him…_ Afterwards, they just lay on the roof together watching the stars.

"Kagome?" When he heard the answering 'hm' he turned his head to look at her. "Call me whenever you come back; just to let me know you're okay, alright?" He saw her blink then smile. He didn't want anything to happen to her, and, if Youko had any say, he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Sure, no problem, Kurama." He let out a sigh of relief and jumped a bit when she rolled over so her head was on his shoulder. "I have to go back tomorrow…" He could feel the slight fear in her aura and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed and snuggled closer to his warmth. "Inuyasha is going to be so angry…"

Youko growled quietly at her tired comment while Kurama scowled and sat up, pulling the girl onto his lap. Though a little startled, Kagome shifted so they would both be comfortable and promptly fell asleep.

The avatar looked down at her and allowed the scowl to fall away form his face. She looked peaceful on his lap and he couldn't help but feel like she was made for him; she seemed to fit against him perfectly.

Kurama sighed and looked back up at the previously forgotten stars. He was going to miss her while she was gone.

* * *

Kagome laid back on the ground with Shippo beside her, bringing up a slight feeling of déjà vu. She had been in the Feudal Era for a little over a month, and she was sorely missing Kurama. The others had noticed that now she only treated Shippo specially, the others were all treated the same, as friends; Inuyasha no longer held that special romantic place in her heart. Sango and Miroku had noticed that she was happier as well, so they didn't question the change, as long as she was happy.

Shippo yawned a little and crawled on top of his adoptive mother's stomach then promptly curled into a ball and fell asleep. Kagome giggled lightly and began to pet his tail. They were a little farther away from the rest of the group, but still within sight. Inuyasha sat up in a tree, watching them curiously.

_Kagome has been acting strange since she came back. She's still nice and all, but she treats me like she does Miroku, and she doesn't sit me as much… It's as if she doesn't love me anymore…_ His ears drooped at that before he brushed the thought aside. _Keh! As if that would ever happen! She'll always love me; she _has_ to._

Kagome saw a faint glow in the forest and narrowed her eyes slightly. She didn't sense any maleviolent intentions, but it would be good to check. She quickly stood up and walked back to camp. "Ne, Sango?" When she had the taijiya's attention, she smiled and set Shippo in her sleeping bag. "Can I borrow Kirara? I want to take a walk." Sango blinked and nodded.

Kagome smiled and thanked her as she picked up her bow and arrows. Kirara mewed and jumped on her shoulder. The others watched her walk away, slightly confused. "Ne, Houshi-sama, do think Kagome is alright?"

The monk shrugged his shoulders, truly not knowing.

* * *

Kagome hummed a soft tune as she walked toward the glow she had seen earlier. Kirara bobbed her head back and forth slightly to the beat while keeping her senses alert.

When they reached a clearing, they saw a gorgeous silver kitsune, covered in blood. "Youko…" Kagome ran toward him, disregarding the other wounded demons around her since they weren't as wounded as the past form of her friend.

"Hey, get away from him!" A bat youkai growled out, starting toward them. Kirara saw him coming and transformed in front of him, snarling and keeping him from coming too close to the miko. The koumori scowled but didn't back down.

Kagome looked over the kitsune's wounds and paled before looking at everyone around her angrily. "Anyone who has a problem with me helping him, consider this: if you don't let me try to save him, he's going to die."

All of the youkai took a step back and looked to the ground. The bat looked as if he had become even paler than he already was due to blood loss. He gave a shuttering sigh and looked to the girl kneeling beside the kitsune. "Fine, do what you can, but if he dies, your life is forfeit."

Kagome gave a nod. "Kirara, go get my bag." The nekomata looked at her worriedly but ran off through the trees to do as she asked.

The miko began ordering the lesser injured bandits to get water and begin taking care of themselves. The bat half-sat, half-collapsed to the ground on the other side of the kitsune. He apprehensively watched the miko work on his friend, cleaning the wounds and doing what she could to stop the bleeding.

"Kagome!" Everyone in the clearing looked up to see the nekomata returning with a large yellow bag in her mouth and a kitsune child on her back. "What's going on?"

The bat looked at the girl. "Who is this?"

Kagome spared him a glance before turning her attention to the kit. "Shippo, get my bandages and disinfectant out of my bag, quickly please." Once she got what she asked for, she went back to tending to Youko. "He is my adoptive kit; I've been taking care of him since his father was murdered."

The bat blinked. Whatever he had been expecting as a response, it wasn't that. Suddenly, he felt a lot better about letting her take care of his partner.

Once she was finished, she turned to him and told him that if he let her and her son take care of his own wounds, he could stay with Youko. Hesitantly, he agreed.

She worked in silence, looking up only when Youko groaned and began to wake up. "Talk to him; he would be more calm around you, not me or Shippo."

The bat nodded. "Youko? Oi, Fox, can you hear me?"

"K-Kuronue?" Golden eyes opened slowly as he tried to figure out what was going on. "What happened?" His voice was raspy, so Shippo brought him some water to drink. The silver looked at the kit suspiciously but Kuronue calmed him enough for him to drink the liquid.

"We all got out okay but we were all pretty beat up; you passed out when we got to this clearing. If this girl hadn't shown up, you probably wouldn't have made it. Blood loss is a bad way to go." Kuronue smiled down at the girl wrapping his arm, receiving a smile in return.

Youko blinked at the girl, seeing a flash of brilliant sapphire orbs. "Right… and you are?" He looked from the girl to the kit in confusion as he sat up, mindful of his wounds.

The little fire fox smiled, his green-blue eyes shining. "I'm Shippo and she's my adoptive 'kaa-san! Are you really a silver? That's amazing! How old are you? How many tails do you have? How many plants do you control? Do you have any kits? Do you have a mate? Do you like Okaa-san? Do you –"

"Whoa! Slow down! Yes. Thank you. 182. 8. Any I happen to be around. No, no and _what_?!" The other youkai in the group laughed as Youko seemed to take a liking to the kit, his tails swishing back and forth in amusement. (AN: I don't know how old Youko would really be, but bear with me please.)

Kagome smiled as the two continued their conversation, it had been a long time since Shippo had actually seen another kitsune, so of course he would be excited, and she was happy to see one of her friends in his prime, even if he still was a pervert. She continued working on Kuronue's arm as he began to tease his friend now that the severity of the situation had lessened. She could learn to like the bat as well, but she was afraid that she would try to do something to prevent his death.

"Alright, I'm finished." She sat up and watched the bat test his arm. She smiled when he seemed to find her work acceptable and nodded to her. "Is there anyone else that you think I should look at?"

Youko looked around and winced at a sight across the clearing. "Yomi."

Kagome nodded and walked over to the injured youkai. "Yomi?" His ear twitched and he turned his head toward her, snarling lowly. "It's okay; I just want to check to make sure you're okay." His snarling died down, but he didn't relax at all.

She kneeled down beside him and winced when she saw his eyes. The miko didn't notice how tense the two she had already treated were for some reason. She gently began to take care of him, trying to make him realize that she wanted to help. Softly, she began to hum. The soft tune washed over the clearing, causing everyone to relax.

Youko gazed at her in something akin to amazement as she worked on Yomi. "Who _is_ that girl? ..." Kuronue shrugged as Shippo beamed at his mother proudly.

"Okaa-san is special. She's not from anywhere near here and she doesn't care what race you are; as long as you don't want to harm anyone close to her, she'll be kind to you." He looked up at the kitsune she had told him about, but he kept quiet about what he already knew. Kagome had told him to keep quiet about his bedtime stories of the great theif because some of them hadn't happened yet. "We've been traveling with three or four others, and one of them doesn't treat us well, but 'kaa-san will still take care of him if she needs to."

The two elder youkai looked to the girl again, their respect for her growing by the minute.

Kagome finished wrapping the gash on Yomi's chest and looked to his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand over them. "I'm going to try something for your eyes, okay? I promise, it won't hurt, but it might not work." Feeling him nod, she allowed a soft blue light to flow form her hand. The miko felt her patient tense and began humming again.

The kitsune and the bat were wide-eyed. "I know you told us she was special, but a _miko?_ Taking care of a youkai and even adopting one?" Shippo nodded, still smiling. Youko fell back onto his hands. "Well, that's a first." Kirara mewed, swishing her tails in amusement.

After a while, Kagome took her hand away. "I've removed most of the damaged tissue, but it will still be a long time before your eyes will be able to see again, centuries even." She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

The miko made to stand up, but Yomi grabbed her wrist. She looked at his questioningly. "Nani?"

The youkai sat still for a moment before releasing her. "Arigatou."

Kagome smiled. "It's no problem; just don't worry about it too much. You're just going to have to rely on your other senses for a long time." She walked back to her first two patients.

They smiled at her and made room for her to sit. Kagome checked their bandages and laid out some supplies. "I wish I could stay longer to keep an eye on you guys; you'll probably get into more trouble than Shippo, but we have to get back to our companions."

She shouldered her pack and Shippo and Kirara jumped on her shoulders. Smiling at everyone in the clearing, she waved. "I hope to see you all again! Ja ne!"

Youko pulled a rose out of his hair and sat up enough to place it behind her ear. Then, with a little of his youki, the rose grew and drew her hair out of her face and into an intricate bun with a few strands framing her face.

She looked at him in amazement, touching the flower delicately, but he only smiled at her. "I'm sure we'll meet again." Kuronue smiled and nodded.

She smiled brightly. "Hai! Ja!" She turned and walked out of the clearing.

Youko and his partner smiled and spoke simultaneously. "I like her."

* * *

"Kagome!" Their three companions ran over to them. "Are you alright? Where have you been? What happe – HENTAI!"

Kagome shook her head. _He never learns._ "I'm fine, really. We just went into the forest and there was an herb that I found and wanted to collect, so I sent Kirara to get my bag." She smiled back at them reassuringly. The last thing she needed was the overprotective hanyou to get three times as protective.

Inuyasha had let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he smelled something on her and paled a little. A kitsune, a koumori, and some kind of youkai he didn't know of. She had been real close to them, recently, and he noticed the peculiar rose in her hair. "Kagome –"

"Ne, Sango, let's go to the hot springs and Miroku, if you follow us, I'll let Sango use hiraikotsu." Miroku laughed nervously and returned to the seat he had just vacated. "Let's go, Shippo, Sango."

Kagome practically dragged her sister to the hot springs, not being able to wait to tell her what had happened. Once they were in, Sango turned on her. "Alright, spill. What _really_ happened? And where did you get that rose, because I want one."

They had a good laugh and Kagome smiled as she told her everything in a low voice in case Inuyasha decided to listen in. "The thing is, I already know Youko from home, or, his avatar anyway." She smiled as she thought about Kurama. "I miss him…"

"I knew it." The miko looked at her friend questioningly, surprised by the proud smile on her face. "I knew you were finally over Inuyasha and had found someone else!" Sango pulled her into a hug. "You deserve better anyway."

Kagome hugged her back in thanks, grateful to have a friend who supported her so much. Shippo watched the two girls, a little confused at the situation, but smiling nonetheless. "Ne, 'kaa-san?" Once he had her attention, he looked up at her with a bright, hopeful smile. "Is Youko going to be my new 'tou-san?"

* * *

"Mama! Tadaima!" Kagome shut the door behind her and made a beeline for the phone. "I'm going to call Kurama!"

Dialing his number, she waited for someone to pick up the phone. He had told her that as long as she didn't scream his human name, his family would at least tell him that she had called. "Hello?"

Kagome jumped slightly as his voice came through the line. "Hey, it's Kagome." She could practically feel his mood lighten at her voice from the other side and laughed. "Miss me much?"

"You have no idea; I'm glad you're back; we have some things to talk about." She smiled, remembering her encounter with Youko. "From what he remembers, you are in need of a shower." The amusement in his voice made her blush.

"Hey! How do you know about that?!"

"I'll meet you at the Roselit Café in an hour." There was the small click of the phone being hung up.

Kagome sighed but smiled. She hung up the phone and went upstairs to shower.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later found Kagome running down the shrine steps. "I'm going to be late!" Despite her worried voice, there was a bright smile on her face as she ran to meet her kitsune, but unfortunately, that wasn't to last.

"Kagome!"

"Higurashi!"

Her true smile fell and a fake one took its place. "Hi guys." She gave a little wave and tried to get by them, but the girls crowded around her. "Guys –"

"What are you all dressed up for? You knew that you'd meet up with Hojo, didn't you? You're so lucky!" They continued on and on and the miko seriously considered purifying them for getting her way and to just shut them up. It didn't help when Hojo came up to her and began trying to flatter her.

"Kagome." She turned around and sighed in relief when she saw who it was. "Shouldn't you be getting o your 'date'?" The forbidden child cocked an eyebrow at how the people crowding around her fell silent at his remark.

"Hai; I was just on my way there." She smiled gratefully at him. "Can you tell him that I'll be a little late? I have to get around them first." Hiei smirked at the hurt looks on their faces.

"How about I just take you, it'll be faster and Fox won't have to worry about you." Before any of them could respond, he took her arm and began to lead/drag her away, ignoring the protests of the humans behind him.

"Thanks, Hiei." She received a 'hn' in return and the next thing she knew was the wind blowing around her as she hung onto the forbidden child and he ran. After a moment, they came to a stop in an alley near the café. "Thanks, again." He simply let her go and walked away.

She walked out of the alley and to the café. "Did you miss me?" a familiar voice asked from behind her. She smiled and whirled around to face the smirking redhead and hugged him. "I'll take that as a yes." His emerald eyes were laughing, and she could see Youko's grin through them.

He led her to one of the tables and pulled her chair out for her to sit in. Once they had ordered, Kurama looked to her with a slight golden tint to his eyes. "Would you mind telling me how you managed to heal Yomi's eyes? He opened them yesterday, for the first time in five centuries, surprising everyone when he could see."

The miko smiled brightly. "So his eyes did heal! Thank goodness for that." Kurama merely shook his head slightly and smiled back.

"It seems that Youko's entire band, including Youko and Kuronue, has taken quite a liking to you, especially since the two of them followed you to the well, making sure the hanyou couldn't smell them, of course." He smirked as she began to sputter.

"N-Nani!?" Kagome couldn't believe them, but she couldn't deny that she had felt safer on her way back to the well, and the rose hadn't even shown a sign of wilting and was still firmly set in her hair, after nearly a week! "Well, as long as they aren't causing trouble, it shouldn't be a problem." A smile graced her lips as she gazed at him. "That is of course unless you get jealous."

Kurama raised an eyebrow and smirked. "No need to worry about that, since I'll experience everything Youko will in the past." His smirk grew as she blushed. Perhaps he was allowing Youko to influence him too much.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day together, and as evening fell, they spent a few hours on Kagome's roof watching the starts like they had the night of the festival. Kurama was sitting up with his miko on his lap.

"How long are you staying this time?" He had his arms around her waist and his chin on the crown of her head.

"A few days; I have some tests that I'll probably fail." She closed her eyes and sighed; she didn't want to leave so soon. _He's comfortable._

He looked down at her with amusement. "How about I help you, then?" He wasn't sure it would be a good idea, until she looked up at him. Her eyes were glowing with so much amazement and hope that he knew that even if he changed his mind, Youko would make him help her.

"Really?" He smiled and nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" She turned around and threw her arms around his neck, knocking them both over. Kurama was surprised for a moment and wasn't able to stop Youko from taking control.

"Thank you _so_ much! I don't know how to thank you!" Youko smirked and pulled one of his hands from her waist and put it on the back of her neck, pulling her head down.

Before Kagome could realize what was going on, he had covered her lips with his, gently but firmly. Her slight gasp of surprise was all Youko needed to deepen the kiss, causing her to moan so quietly that he barely caught it. But he did catch it, causing him to smirk against her.

Kagome pulled away from him for air and saw Youko's smirk and mischievous gold eyes. "I think that's all the thanks I need, but I'm not sure about Kurama." Gold melted back to green, but the smirk was still there.

"I'm sorry about Youko, but he's been wanting to do that all day." His smirk widened when he heard the 'no, you're not' that was mumbled into his shirt. "Also, he's right." She looked up at him questioningly, but he only gently pulled up her chin to kiss her again, not as firmly as Youko, but with just as much love.

_**-**__Love? Since when was it love, Red? I mean, I love her too, but… Dammit! How did she do that?!-_ Youko nearly yelled in frustration, but quieted as he paid attention to the girl against his avatar. _–Not that I'm complaining, but usually we're the ones making them fall in love, not the other way around.-_

_I know that, Youko. Now please hush so we can enjoy this for a moment more._ The kitsune relented and shared in the feelings through their connection.

Kurama broke away to allow her ot breath and smiled down at her. "As much as I would love to stay here, you need help studying, and we're still on the roof."

Kagom blushed and rolled off of him then stood up. "Well then, we better get started and if I get good grades, maybe I'll thank you again." Needless to say, that solidified Kurama's resolve with Youko laughing in the background.

* * *

Kagome was packing her bag to go back to the Sengoku Jidai a little solemnly. She had managed to avoid her so-called friends, with some help here and there from the random Spirit Detectives that happened to be around at the time, (she was beginning to think that Kurama had asked them all to watch out for her, not that she was complaining, they were all great friends, you just had to get used to them a little bit,) and gotten all A's on her tests, but Kurama was off on a mission.

She sighed and slung the pack over her shoulder. After she had taken a shower, Youko's rose had gone into a different style; half of her hair was pulled back and it was riddled with tiny braids. The rose itself was positioned like a clip wile smaller roses seemed to have been braided into the braids. She'd really have to thank Youko later.

"Mama! I'm leaving!" She as going back earlier than expected but the others probably wouldn't mind, and she had to make sure that Youko and Kuronue weren't causing trouble. She ran out to the well house but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"You didn't think that you could get away that easily, did you?" She smiled at the voice that came from beside her ear and shuddered slightly at his breathe on her shoulder. She placed her own arms on top of Kurama's and let him hold her.

"I don't know… it depends on how your mission went." She felt him trace the rose with a finger and smiled. She turned around his arms and smiled at him. "I guess I have to thank you before I go, because I got all A's on my tests."

Kurama smirked and dipped his head for a chaste kiss. "I'm glad to hear it, but I believe Youko wants you to get to the past before he tries to force me to do something that we will both regret." His words should have scared her, but the emotion that shown in his eyes just made her smile.

"Then I'll have to thank you when I get back." She gave him a quick kiss then pulled out of his arms to run to the well.

Once she was safely surrounded by the blue light of the time stream, she laughed as she remembered the surprised expression on her boyfriend's face. She love him, no doubt there, and she couldn't wait to see Kikyo again so that she could tell her that she was over the hanyou, and Sesshomaru wouldn't have to be so protective, though he probably would be anyway.

She climbed out of the well smiling and was greeted by two kitsune and a bat. "Kagome!" Shippo ran towards her and barreled into her waist. Laughing, she hugged him back. "Youko and Kuronue have Shikon-no-kakera for us!" He was grinning happily from his visit with his two new friends.

She looked up at the other two in surprise. "I didn't know you guys had shards." Shippo scrambled onto her shoulder and marveled at her hair, reminding her of something. "Oh, and thank you, again, for the rose, Youko; it's beautiful." She smiled at him, trying to shake the image of Youko kissing her through Kurama out of her mind.

"It's no problem; it's not the rose itself that is beautiful, it's who is wearing it." Both thieves delighted in her blush before Kuronue brought out a heavily warded bag and handed it to her, letting his hand linger over hers for a moment. Youko laughed quietly as she blushed even more. Shippo looked to Kagome and asked her why she was so red, causing everyone to laugh.

Youko and Kuronue just relaxed in her aura… until Inuyasha decided to barge in. "Kagome!"

He growled when he saw the two strange youkai, but froze when he caught their scents. They were the same as what Kagome had on her before she went home. His growl turned into a possessive snarl. "Who do you two think you are?!"

"OSUWARI!"

Kuronue laughed outright while Youko just smirked as the hanyou plummeted to the ground. "Can you do that again? I don't think the ookoumori has had that good of a laugh in a long time."

"I'm NOT a _FRUITBAT_!"

"Maybe later, Youko. Inuyasha, Youko and Kuronue are my friends. I helped them and they were giving me some jewel shards in return." She stepped closer to them while weighing the bag in her hand. "I helped three of you, and there are five shards." The hanyou began sputtering as he tried to get out of his hole. "So I owe you two two more thank yous."

Kuronue began to protest, but was silenced when Kagome came up and gave him a peck on the cheek. Shocked, he simply blushed slightly and turned his head away, mumbling a quiet, 'your welcome.'

Youko was laughing at his friend's reaction and the hanyou's fuming when Kagome came up to him. Shippo had jumped off her shoulder and was sitting on the well, watching with a smile on his face.

Without any hesitation, the silver kitsune took hold of her wrist, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his other arm around her waist. Kagome would have been surprised and slightly scared if this had been anyone other than Youko, but it was Youko, so she just laughed a little before he covered her mouth with his.

The miko melted in his arms and placed a hand on his chest. Youko smirked against her lips before gently asking for entrance, which he was willingly, if a little eagerly given. The kitsune fell in love immediately with the taste of her, and disregarded the fuming hanyou as merely a possible obstacle in his way.

Kagome allowed him entrance and reveled in the feelings only he and his human counterpart in the future seemed to give her. She faintly registered Sango, Miroku and Kirara entering the clearing and gawking. _Oh well, let them see; now they won't make the mistake of thinking that I'm in love with Inuyasha, since, right now, he is the _last_ think on my mind._

They finally broke apart for air. Youko laughed quietly at the expression on their faces then turned back to the miko in his arms. "Well, if you're going to thank us that way all the time, we'll have to get you more shards."

Kagome laughed and gently pulled away. "Whatever floats your boat, Youko." She gave him and his partner a fond smile and turned to the others gathered in the clearing. "Are we leaving, now?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, trying to erase the last few minutes from his memory. Kagome counted down on her fingers behind her back where she knew the two bandits could see. Once her fingers reached zero, a fierce scowl came over the hanyou's face. "Keh!"

A small frown crossed over her features. _Better head west; Inuyasha is pissed and Sesshomaru will be happy to see me again, and if he isn't, Rin will be._ "Alright. Thank you, again, guys; it helps a lot." She gave them another smile which was returned before heading west, completely ignoring that Inuyasha was going the other way.

The two bandits watched her and Shippo go one way with the other humans and Kirara while the hanyou yelled at them before following, cursing them all the way. "To be quite honest," Youko turned to Kuronue and waited for him to finish his statement. "I think we should keep a closer eye on your, (possibly our, if you allow,) little rose."

The kitsune smirked. "I knew there was a good reason why I'm best friends with you; I like the way you think." With that, he darted off with his partner right behind him.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me why we are going into _his_ territory?!" Inuyasha's voice gained volume with each word and ended in almost a shriek of rage when Kagome kept ignoring him. "WENCH!" Still no reaction; she just kept walking. _What is with her? She's been this way since we ran into those two bandits…_ "Kagome!"

"Hai? Is there something you need, Inuyasha?" The miko turned her head slightly to look at him over her shoulder, inwardly laughing. _I love getting him all riled up; it reminds me of arguing with Souta… or Yusuke._ The hanyou just stood there, fuming._ And I get the same reaction from all of them._ When he didn't say anything, she turned back around and kept going.

Shippo came running up to her a short while later with a few flowers in his hands. "Can I put these in your hair, Okaa-san? They'll go nice with Youko's rose."

Inuyasha nearly exploded. "NANI?!"

Kagome smiled down at her kit and lifted him onto her shoulder. "Sure, though Youko might get jealous that he isn't the only one who gets to play with my hair." Sango laughed with them and Miroku looked confused while the hanyou just seethed.

Inuyasha saw a flash of Kagome in that kitsune's arms and growled.

Kagome heard the soft growl and grew worried, but brushed it aside with a smile as she felt Sesshomaru's aura approaching.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." The others jumped and got into battle position at his appearance. "We are looking for the jewel shards and were hoping that you would allow us passage through your lands for our search."

This statement bought her the weird looks from her friends. You know, the ones that say, 'Either you have gone completely insane, or you have just signed your own death sentence.' Yeah, she got those weird looks.

"Kagome-" Sango tried to warn the miko of the punishment of her actions since Sesshomaru had raised his hand as if to strike her, but she stopped short when Kagome didn't even flinch.

Sesshomaru brought his hand down to trace the rose on the back of her head. "Youko's rose, is it not?" At her smile and nod, he looked up to the tree line behind them and arched an eyebrow. "I was unaware that you felt an attraction to mikos, Youko." Everyone turned to see the kitsune and his partner casually walk out form the trees. "If I was, I would have tried to set you up sooner."

Youko did his best not to smirk. "I'm aware of that, Sesshomaru-sama." He wasn't on friendly terms with the taiyoukai, but they held each other's respect.

"As it is, perhaps Kagome can keep you in line." Drawing back his hand, Sesshomaru watched the miko blush and the kitsune smirk a little. _As if that could happen in the first place…_ The taiyoukai noticed his half-brother's rising anger and smirked slightly. "Kagome, you may travel throughout this Sesshomaru's lands in your search for the shards, but…"

Kagome caught her aniki's smirk and because wary. _This can only end badly…_

"The hanyou and the others may not go with you."

_Figures._

"You must take Youko with you. Kuronue will have to return to keep the band in order."

Kagome felt her jaw drop. _What?... I knew this would end badly._

"NANI!?" Inuyasha looked form Kagome's shocked and slightly blushing face to Youko's carefully indifferent one. "You'd let Kagome travel all through your lands with _him_ as an escort!?"

The hanyou continued to rant, but the three he was ranting at tuned him out.

Youko strode forward after giving a nod to Kuronue, insuring that he would be back soon. _What are you planning, Sesshomaru?_ "I have one request." Seeing the taiyoukai's nod, he nodded his head to Shippo, who was still in Kagome's arms, only now he was clinging to her for dear life. "May the kit come along? It isn't wise to keep a kit away from his mother for long."

Sesshomaru nodded, causing the kit in question to jump to Youko and hug him for joy. "Well then," Youko smiled charmingly at his two companions. "Let's get going, shall we?"

They started off, ignoring the fight that was now raging between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru behind them, which was a good thing, otherwise they would have seen the red seeping into Inuyasha's eyes, and Youko would have never let Kagome out of his sight.

* * *

"Ne, Kagome?" The miko looked away from the stars to gaze at the kitsune beside her. Shippo had already fallen asleep in her lap, and they were camping for the night since they were heading out of Sesshomaru's territory after nearly a month with the success of finding eight shards. "What are you going to do after the jewel is complete?"

She turned away and looked down at her kit. "I don't know. I have Shippo here, but my brother his at home." _So is Kurama…_

Youko watched her and felt sympathy fro her. Asking her to stay here would be taking her away from her closest family, and he couldn't do that to her. He loved her, he knew that, and he had a feeling that she loved him too, but he couldn't keep her with him. "Where exactly is your home?"

"Five hundred years in the future." There was no hesitation in the response, so he knew that it was true. Somehow, he wasn't as surprised as he would have thought, nor was it as hard to believe. It actually explained a lot, and relieved him a bit.

"How about this?" Kagome looked up at him with such innocent curiosity that he had to smile. "I find a way for you to take Shippo with you, and I wait five hundred years for you. And, if there is no way for your kit to follow you, I'll take care of him."

They shock on her face was expected, but what he didn't expect was for her to carefully set Shippo down and glomp him. _Not that I'm complaining,_ was the thought running through his head as he took advantage of the hug to kiss her.

* * *

Kurama could feel Youko preening as the new memory finished replaying in their minds. -_What to you think of __**that**__?-_

The avatar smiled as he walked to the stairs to the shrine where he was sure she would be in a moment or two. _I actually find it amazing that you were able to keep a promise you hadn't even known you had made yet._

Youko laughed but quieted when they saw the object of their affections walk out of the well house and into the night air. _–Walk up and scare her.-_ Youko's kitsune attitude kicked in and he wanted to play a prank. _–Please?-_

_Fine, but if we get slapped, it's your fault._ Kurama snuck up behind her as she closer the well house door and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome gave a small yelp before she saw red hair mingle with her ebony in the wind. She relaxed and let him nuzzle her neck. "I missed you."

She smiled and reached a hand over her shoulder to let it run through his hair. "I missed you, too. I may have had Youko with me, but he doesn't seem complete without your calmness with him, no offense, Youko."

_-None taken, Vixen.-_ The silver was enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms through his avatar. _–Now about that thank you…-_

Kurama rolled his eyes and allowed Youko control. The kitsune smirked and twirled her around and caught her lips before she even realized what was happening. The miko immediately melted in his arms and allowed him to deepen the kiss, causing him to smirk against her.

After a few moments, Youko allowed his counterpart control. Kagome was able to feel the difference when they changed. Kurama was gentler and not quite as dominant.

Kurama pulled back and allowed her to breath, smiling softy. Kagome smiled up at him, happy that she was home, with him.

* * *

AN: I know, there wasn't much of a plot to it, but I was _bored!_ I'm actually surprised that I wrote that much. If you want a sequel, please tell me and I'll consider it, but I won't have it done for a while, I'm working on other stuff. (O.O… 20… 20 pages… That's the longest thing I've ever written.)

Thank you all for reading! Please review!

Oh, and I have no idea what the Shinta religion is like, so I just made the festival up; if there isn't really a festival, I sincerely apologize, but it had to happen for my story. Also, I am aware that Youko somehow betrayed Yomi, but I don't know how, so I'm just going to leave that out and say that he got injured the same way that the rest of them did.


End file.
